Mr. Burns
Charles Montgomery "Monty" Burns, usually referred to as Mr. Burns, is the main antagonist in the animated television series "The Simpsons", who is voiced by Harry Shearer and previously Christopher Collins. Burns is the immoral owner of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and is Homer Simpson's boss. He is attended at almost all times by Waylon Smithers, his loyal and sycophantic aide, advisor, confidant and secret admirer. Mr. Burns played Jafar in Homerladdin He is a sorcerer Mr. Burns played Honest John in Bart Simpsonocchio Mr. Burns played Lickboot in Oscar and Elmo: The Movie Gallery: Mr. Burns (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Burns in The Simpsons Mr. Burns.jpg Tree House of Horror II 100 0001.jpg Tree House of Horror II 100 0002.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-18h23m40s208.png It's Our House Now con villanos de Los Simpson 005 0001.jpg Young Burns.gif|A younger Burns and his teddy bear Bobo Mr burns WW2.jpg|Burns and Abe Simpson during WWII MrBurnsVest.gif|Mr. Burns showing off his expensive clothing Burns SS Card.png|Montgomery Burns revealing he was a member of the SS Adult burns.jpg|Burns adult in its office Mr Burns evil.gif|Mr. Burns in his typical evil mood Mr.teeny and mr.burns.png|Burns kissing Mr. Teeny Mr burns state of mind.jpg|Mr. Burns struggles to understand Ketchup and Catsup Tumblr m8x4idj8YD1r2amcuo1 500.jpg|Waylon is kissing Mr. Burns. Springfield Nuclear Power Plant 3.png|Mr. Burns' office Mr burns hurts homer.jpg|Mr. Burns strangling Homer, in a menacing fashion Mr Burns alien.png|Burns was once mistaken for an alien after his weekly medical treatments. Homer the smithers.jpg|Burns' bedroom in Burns Manor Burns and Gloria.gif|Burns and Gloria Famtree.jpg|Burns family tree Two Cars.png|Mr. Burns is served a three-eyed fish while running for governor. Mr burns cyborg.jpg|Mr. Burns in the future. Count Burns.jpg|Count Burns Lord Montymort.png|Lord Montymort Mr burns tapped out.png|Mr. Burns' Unlock Screen SimpsonsMPG 7G03.jpg|Mr. Burns' appearance in Homer's Odyssey. Burns woodcut.jpg|The local villain Montgomery Burns seen here terrorizing children in a 19th century woodcut. Folies bergere.png|Burns' version of A Bar at the Folies-Bergere IMG 2178.PNG|Homer punches Mr.Burns 1000px-Smither.png|Younger Mr. Burns with Smithers IMG_1564.JPG|Mr. Burns' evil smile IMG_1660.PNG|Burns with Milhouse IMG_2021.PNG|Burns holding a rock thrown through his window by Bart Simpson IMG_1941.PNG|Baby Burns IMG_1943.PNG|Young Burns IMG_1944.PNG|Mr. Burns pretends to be a hippie IMG_1723.PNG|Mr. Burns' old head picture IMG_1689.PNG|Mr. Burns is protecting Lisa from the goat IMG_1654.PNG|Burns' terrible smile IMG_1574.JPG|Burns with long hair and long beard IMG_1465.PNG|Young Burns while opening his nuclear power plant IMG_1531.JPG|Burns' enemies IMG_1506.PNG|Burns' face hid in the shadow IMG_1467.PNG|Burns has been bitten by Bongo, Homer's dog IMG_1554.JPG|Burns reading Lisa's article that criticizes him IMG_1445.PNG|Burns and Smithers do shopping IMG_1405.PNG|Satisfied Burns IMG_1425.PNG|Burns wearing his green bathrobe IMG_1431.PNG|Burns' vulture IMG_1729.PNG|Young Mr. Burns IMG_1905.PNG|Burns laughing at Homer's accident IMG_2073.PNG|Scared Burns IMG_2078.PNG|Burns is driving his limo Oldburns.jpg|Burns in the future Mr._Burns_Star_Wars.png|Burns watching his employees Imagefruitbatman.jpg|As Fruit Bat Man Imageburns.jpg|As a child Burns and Don Mattingly.png|Mr. Burns yelling at Don Mattingly Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Green Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Gay Category:Best Friends Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Idiots Category:Characters who cry Category:Comedians Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Fathers-In-Law Category:Grandfathers Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Klasky-Csupo Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:20th Century Fox Villains Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:1989 Introductions Category:Rated PG-13 Characters Category:Characters voiced by Harry Shearer